


"Loving Someone" by the 1975

by SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles



Series: Melodies [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles/pseuds/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles
Summary: So this is the first in a series of works based on songs. I am a music buff. Tell me if you have suggestions!Alex goes out to a club, intent on finding a faceless one night stand. Then she meets a girl...TW: Alcoholism. Sexual Harassment.





	"Loving Someone" by the 1975

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpB5R7R4zyE  
> I don't recommend listening to it and reading at the same time. The timing doesn't match up.

The lights splash around the dark space in a sort of chaotic fluidity. The air fills with a humid haze of sweat and alcohol fumes as the club quickly fills to capacity. 

Alex, of course, has been here for hours already. Her schedule lately has been a bit of a mess, but she spends every waking hour here. The staff know her well. They know when to call her a cab and push her into it. To be honest they’re probably the only reason she’s still alive.

She fiddles with her dress as she gets up from the bar. She hates this thing; it’s itchy as hell, but it’s on trend right now. If you squint, it looks a little like the dress that blonde chick wore to the Oscars. What was her name? It doesn’t matter. Famous people look good, and everyone else falls into line beneath them. She glides into the vast sea of nobodies. 

Nothing really matters. Alex considers herself an optimistic nihilist. If nothing really matters in the end, what’s the harm in having a little too much fun. Her mother will find a reason to hate her either way. Why should she try? 

As soon as she disappears into the crowd, she feels hands all over her body. Who cares whose hands they are? Somebody wants her. 

That’s why she goes. She won’t admit it, but it is. She wants to be noticed. She wants to be somebody in the sea of nobodies. Everyone does really. 

The other reason she goes is to forget. Remembering hurts too much.

She gets worn out and slowly untangles herself. She wanders back to the bar. She stumbles up to a bar stool and practically falls into it. 

“The usual, Alex?” the bartender with the long red hair asks. Alex should know her name by now, but she doesn’t.

Alex nods. 

The woman next to her stares with a concerned look on her face.

“What are you looking at?” Alex slurs. The other woman is very attractive, and the staring is making Alex feel insecure.

“I just don’t like seeing beautiful girls falling prey to the debaucherous decay in places like this.”

“Fuck off.” Alex throws back a shot of scotch. Scotch arouses her, and she decided a while ago that tonight would be the night she found someone to take her home. At least she wouldn’t have to go back to her apartment.

“It just scares me. It’s not safe. It’s like living life and treating it as such but with a certain disconnect that cajoles with comfort and abandon.”

“Okay, Guy Debord.” Alex laughs as she keeps throwing back shots. The other woman smells like vanilla and leather. Being this close to her is doing things to Alex. The scotch is kicking in.

“I’m the Greek economy of cashing intellectual checks. I just don’t know any other ways to pick up girls. I’m trying to progress.” she throws back a single shot of whiskey.

Alex has to take a moment to process. This woman is gay. She’s hitting on me. Okay. Well she’s hot. What’s the harm in it?

“I’m listening.”

The smaller woman freezes up. She wasn’t expecting this to actually work out. There is no way this girl is gay. Total pillow princess. Her brain tells her to stay far away. Still a little part of her heart holds onto hope.

Suddenly, Alex dives in to kiss her. God, she’s a good kisser. She tastes like cheap scotch, but her lips are soft. 

There’s a silence.

“Shit I think I’m gay.” Alex stares at the table.

The redheaded bartender hands a twenty dollar bill to the blonde.

“What makes you say that?” Maggie smirks.

The actual answer is ‘because I’ve never felt this aroused in my life’, but Alex clings to shreds of her charm, “Why don’t you take me home and find out?”

The poor lesbian tells herself no. She cannot take advantage of this girl who can’t even stand up by herself.

She pulls a pen out of her jacket pocket, “Give me your hand.”

Alex reaches out awkwardly. She watches as the other woman writes her phone number on her hand.

“Call me when you’re sober. You deserve better than all this. You should be loving someone.” She starts walking away. She turns back to Alex for just a moment.

“The name’s Maggie by the way.”

She’s gone before Alex can answer.


End file.
